Densha de Go! 2 Kōsoku-hen
|genre = Vehicle simulation game |modes = Single-player |platforms = Nintendo 64 }} is a train driving simulation game. It was released in Japan in 1998. It was ported from Dreamcast to Nintendo 64 and released as 'Densha de Go! 64' in Japan in 1999. ''Densha de Go! 64 supports its uniquely bundled train driving controller for Nintendo 64, which simulates actual train controls. It is one of two games that utilize Nintendo 64's Voice Recognition Unit (VRS). Like Hey You, Pikachu!, it is packaged with or without a microphone (called the Engineer's Pak), which is used to announce train stations to passengers. It is part of the Taito Densha de Go! series. Gameplay With 13 vehicles, on 16 missions, there are 7 main lines: Hokuhoku Line, Akita Shinkansen Line, Ōu Main Line, Tazawako Line, Keihin-Tōhoku Line, Yamanote Line, and the Tōkaidō Main Line. Unique to the Nintendo 64 version is a Beginner Mode which allows 999 seconds for the player to complete either the Training Course, or Practice Course. The player is given an allotted amount of time to bring their train into the next station as well as a fixed time that the train was expected to arrive. If the player goes around curves too fast, stops suddenly or incurs other such dangers of train operation a few seconds are taken way from the remaining time they have to complete their task. As with most Densha de Go! games, the Nintendo 64 version has a special controller which is plugged into controller outlet 3, while the voice mic is inserted into controller outlet 4, and a standard controller in outlet 1. It consists of a switch on the left that goes up and down, and it controls the train's speed, all five of its drive speeds, and Neutral. The handle on the right controls the breaking speeds 1–8, Emergency brake, and doors opening. Between these two levers is a slot in which that the player can place a pocket watch or stop watch (not included but designed to look more realistic) to keep the time as they drive. There are five buttons, A, B, C, Start, and Select. The select button acts as the Z button to show distance to the next stop, in some game variations. Reception On release, Famitsu magazine scored the Densha de Go! 64 at 32 out of 40.ニンテンドウ64 – 電車でGO!64. Weekly Famitsu. No.915 Pt.2. Pg.28. June 30, 2006. Fan translation On April 1st, 2017, an English fan translation patch was released for download which could be used with an emulator or flash cartridge. Developed by Nintendo 64 ROM hacker "zoinkity" and translator "mikeryan", the patch translates to English all HUD and menu elements as well as English-language support for the North American version of the Voice Recognition Unit peripheral. See also *List of Nintendo 64 games *List of Taito games *Shinkansen References Category:Nintendo 64 games Category:Nintendo 64-only games Category:1999 video games Category:Train simulation video games Category:Japan-exclusive video games Category:Taito games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Microphone-controlled computer games